


9 months earlier

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Taeyong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Moon Taeil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Taeyong knows before Taeil.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83
Collections: Anonymous





	9 months earlier

Taeyong jolts awake with frantic eyes, sitting up in an instant, his chest heaving so violently that the blanket slides off his bare torso to bunch at his naked hip. His right hand quickly comes down to barricade his sleeping omega underneath it like a bridge. It takes just a split second for his eyes to adjust to the dark, but when they do, they narrow and scan the large room to try to pin the threat that stirred his fighting instincts.

There’s an intruder in their home. He can smell it. It smells unlike his musk or Taeil’s citrus scent.

His nose inspects leftward to where there are large windows to the outside; the stranger’s scent weakens.

He turns his face to the right where Taeil is sound asleep; the scent grows stronger.

The alpha twists his big body, hovering down to sniff Taeil’s scent gland. It smells like their scents plus a hint of someone else. His heavy heart drops to his knotted stomach, worry clenching his heart about how a stranger had managed to touch what’s his in their own home.

Carding his longer fingers comfortingly through his omega’s soft hair, Taeyong cements a gentle kiss to Taeil’s warm temple. The omega, boneless after days spent in heat and withering under Taeyong, doesn’t have a worry in the world, sleeping soundly under the safety of the pack leader.

Said leader trails his sharp nose down the small length of his omega’s body, the scent intensifying the further down he goes. His nose stops at Taeil’s lower stomach which, instead of smelling like his musky release from just hours ago, smells of an unfamiliar floral tone that doesn’t belong to Taeil. His nose presses into the soft tummy, breathing in the barely there fragrance. The more he breathes it in, the more it stirs something in his heart.

Slowly and surprisingly, it evolves from a worrisome scent to one that warms him all over. His racing heart flutters. Precisely at that moment, his narrow eyes relax to its normal doe-size, his body follow suits to release its tension upon the realization. Taeyong smiles a kiss into the soft giving flesh.

Taeil stirs, turning from his back to sleep onto his side.

The protective alpha lays down beside his precious omega, pulling a warm blanket over them both. Taeil snuggles closer, his pretty nose pressing into Taeyong’s chest. It remains a mystery whether Taeil's seeking warmth or is subconsciously trying to calm his alpha's earlier distress. Taeyong breathes Taeil in and holds the small omega close knowing that in a handful of months, his mate won’t be able to sleep on his side.

Although the Sun rises on his left and streaks luminous purples and pinks into their bedroom, it doesn’t hold a candle to the warm golden glow of his soulmate on his right. Breaths before falling asleep, Taeyong’s large hand cradles his mate’s bare stomach to wish nothing but the sweetest dreams upon their first pup. He makes a silent promise that for as long as he’s around, no trouble would befall the two loves of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Adapted from twitter


End file.
